Never Ever Turned
by badassbelikov
Summary: Sequel to Never Turned. If you havent read that read it before you read this one! Will Rose and Dimtri survive the pressures of a long distance relationship or will the distance eventually get in the way? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know that the sequel is a little delayed but I had work. I hope you all like it. And for those of you haven't read Never Turned, read that first or you probably won't get this.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 1

They say distance makes love stronger. That, when you spend time apart it makes your love grow. Its bullshit.

Living far away and spending so much time apart takes a toll on you eventually. Since the time I lived in the academy I was never cried much, if at all. In my time at Lehigh I have cried more than I have in my entire life and that's saying something.

Lissa and I have been in Lehigh for the past six months now and in these six months I have only seen Dimitri three times. It went from seeing each everyday to three times in six goddamn months, one of which was just overnight visit. Christian and he came in late that night, so Lissa and I were already asleep. He woke me up accidentally, we did it a couple of times and when I woke up he was getting ready to leave. For the first time since I have been with Dimitri, I felt used. When I told him all he had to say was, "I'm sorry Roza, but I had to leave. I had my duty and I had to go."

Sure we still talk and Skype each other when we can, but it's not the same. Even when we call each other, more often than not we end up in nasty arguments and fights that end with one of use hanging up on the other.

Each time I get into a fight with Dimitri, I remember what he said to me when I told him I was leaving. _We'll work it all out love, don't worry_. My eyes begin to sting with the force of tears again.

Fuck, look at me. I'm become fucking pathetic.

I sit up from my fetal position on the couch and look around the on campus apartment that Lissa and I share. It's pretty spacious in terms of campus accommodation. But then again having a best friend who's the queen of the moroi world has its perks.

I came home early today. One of my lectures was cancelled because the puny professor caught some flu or the other again. Using the free time I'd just sat on the couch, reminiscing like the truly depressed girlfriend that I was turning into.

But you know what? I've had enough. I'm fucking tired of feeling all sad and shit about my relationship not working out. I refuse to be that girl. I'm Rose Hathaway and I don't do sad. I'm going to work for my relationship and I'm going to save it no matter what.

Just then my phone rings. Lissa's name and picture flash on the screen. I almost feel angry sometimes. Lissa and Christian see each other more than Dimitri I do. They take trips together and see each at court and on campus whenever they can. But whenever Christian visits Dimitri's with Russia in his family or on some mission with the guardians or he has work at Court, the list is fucking endless.

No Rose, stop it. Stop it. Remember, no more moping. No more moping.

Breaking out of my train of thought and collecting myself, I answer the phone. "What's up Liss?" I ask.

"Hey Rose. I just finished class and we're all heading to that pub on the other side of campus for a couple of drinks before Christian and Dimitri get here. You said you'd meet us there, I just wanted to remind you."

Shit, I'd forgotten about that. "Oh right. Shit! I'll see you there in half an hour Liss!" I hang up quickly not wanting a Mother Lissa lecture on how I'm always late for social gatherings.

I spring off the couch and sprint to my room and quickly trade my t-shirt and fleece jacket for a nice cashmere sweater that Lissa bought for me when we went college shopping. Then I change my sneakers for a pair of nice high heeled ankle length boots that I bought with the no limits credit card that Abe so graciously gave to me. After washing my face, I rush out the door, throwing on my coat on the way.

I start walking briskly to the other side of the campus where the pub was, but luck was seriously not my side. It was snowing and the heels were a bitch to walk on in the snow.

Still I made it to the pub five minutes earlier than I told Lissa and immediately I spotted Lissa and Eddie and James and some other people from our classes. I walked over to them and sat down, greeting everybody and hanging my coat on the chair. Lissa already had a beer waiting for me, what can I say, I have good friends.

**DPOV**

These last six months have been hell. I have barely seen Roza. I am always working. Literally always. I hate every minute of it. It really has taken a toll on me. Every time I try to go visit Roza, some thing always gets in my way. Because of my duty, my relationship is breaking and I don't know what to do. But what can I do? It's my job. _They come first._ But for the first time in my life I seriously wish that they didn't. I've also turned into an ass. Whenever Rose and I talk we end up arguing. I hate fighting with her. I told her we'll work it all out and I've failed her.

But I'm going to make it better. I have to. Tonight Christian and I are going to down to the Lehigh and I get to see Roza again. Finally. It's been so long, too long.

Turning the shower off with a sigh, I step out and wrap a towel around my waist and walk out into my bedroom, slapping on some aftershave on the way. I put on some clothes and pack a bag for the weekend that I will be spending with Rose.

But since I still have time before we leave, I pour myself a drink from the vodka bottle on my bedside table. Vodka's become my companion when I'm missing Rose terribly.

Just as I'm finishing my drink, my phone buzzes on the table and I answer it.

"Guardian Belikov we need you to come in immediately. We need a guardian for interrogation at the headquarters immediately. Please report for duty." And the line goes dead.

Fuck. I change into my guardian uniform and quickly leave the house and tell Christian I won't be going with him today.

So much for making my relationship better.

**RPOV**

After three beers and a couple of games of truth and dare later me Lissa walk back to our apartment with our arms linked while we sing I'm Sexy and I Know It in our slightly tipsy state. As we approach our building, I see the sleek black Bentley outside and my hear races. _He's here._ Maybe we can finally talk today.

Smiling widely, Lissa and I enter the apartment to see Christian lounging on the couch. He gets up upon our arrival and grabs Lissa in an embrace.

My smile drops a little as I look around. No sign of Dimitri.

"He couldn't make it Rose. He said to tell you he's sorry." I hear Christian say.

I nod mutely and sprint down the hall to my room before either one of them can say anything else.

I've had enough.

I pull out my phone and dial Dimitri's number, not such a good idea with alcohol in my system but I do it anyways.

It goes to voicemail when he doesn't answer but I don't give. I dial his number again.

He finally answers on the fourth ring.

"What is it Rose, I'm in the middle of the some-" His tone is tight and tired.

"I don't care if you're busy and this won't really take long. Can you give me two minutes of your goddamned precious time? Just two minutes?"

His tone is slightly quieter and softer when he answers. "Roza, I really can't-"

I cut him off again and continue anyways. "Just listen to me. I've had enough this. I can't do it anymore. Wait for you and then have Christian tell me you're to busy when he visits." I hear shuffling in the background as if he's moving around and then a door being shut. "I've seen you thrice Dimitri. In the last six months, I have seen you three times! There's always some emergency or the other and you can't ever visit and when we talk we always end up fighting. I love you so much Dimitri but you're breaking my heart everyday."

I hear a shaky breath being taken and when he answers his voice is a thick whisper. "You're breaking mine too Milaya. This is killing me."

A tear rolls down my cheek followed by another and another. "This is it Dimitri. We're done. It's over."

His voice is so panicked; I almost take back my words. Almost. "What? No, Roza, no. Just listen to me okay? No! We'll talk about this Milaya. We'll work this out. I promise you I'll try and be better. I'm sorry Rose! No, no, NO! You can't do this to me Rose, we're in this together!"

I laugh bitterly. "I can't do this? Why Dimitri? You've given enough fucking reason. And we're in this together really? I don't even know you anymore, you're practically fucking miles away Dimitri. I don't know how to reach out to you anymore. YOU'RE NEVER HERE! You're breaking me, without even being here."

When I finish, he is yelling too. I've never seen him lose control like this. "You think this is easy for me Rose? You think I like living away from you? You think I'm fucking happy?" He roars, making me flinch and gasp.

"Well if you're so fucking unhappy, why don't you do something about me? Why don't you even try?"

"You think I'm doing this by choice? It's my DUTY Rose!"

"You know what? To hell with you and your duty. I wish I'd never fucking met you."

His voice is quiet when he replies and it's clear that my words have hurt me. "You don't mean that Rose, don't say that."

"Go to hell Dimitri. It's over. I never want to see you again. I hate you!"

Hanging up on him, I hurl my phone across the room with a vicious growl. It hits the fall and smashes all over the ground.

The buzz from the beer has faded away, but I'm drunk on rage now. I see red everywhere.

I rush out of my room and vaguely hear Lissa saying something to me, but I grab my coat and dash out of the house before she can stop me.

It's over; it's really over this time. I've lost Dimitri, the one person that I love to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews, they make me very happy! I hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy and leave a review!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 2

I ended up walking around the campus for a long time. After that I ended up a bench that was almost concealed by trees. At first I just sat there, staring off into space as memories of Dimitri and I went through my head like a real movie being played. After that the tears came. They came and they didn't stop. They just rolled down my cheeks as I wept absolutely silently. Finally, sleep pulled me into its dark abyss as I passed out on the literally freezing hard bench.

When I woke up however, I was in my room, under the covers although I still felt cold. Robotically I got up and walked into the adjoining washroom. Not daring to look at my reflection in the mirror, I just stripped and stepped into the hot shower.

The tears broke out again on their own will, pouring down my cheeks with the water.

Had I made the wrong decision? Had I been selfish? How could I blame Dimitri's duty for keeping us apart because wasn't it mine too? Hadn't me guarding Lissa here taken me away from my relationship too? What had I just done?

After the longest shower I had ever taken, I stepped out and accidentally saw myself in the river. My eyes were red from crying and there were dark circles under them. Sighing loudly I walked into my room and put on some clothes, and then finally I gathered up some courage to go out of my room and face Lissa.

As I expected, she was on a barstool at the breakfast bar, leaning over some papers. She looked up when I came in but didn't say anything till I had a cup of coffee in my hand and was seated on the stool next to her. Then she turned.

I spoke up first. "So, where's Christian?" I asked. Unsurprisingly, my voice was pretty hoarse.

She raised an eyebrow at my use of Christian's full real name instead of some nickname. "He's still sleeping. We got in pretty late. Took quite a while to find you."

I could sense that she wanted to say more. A lot more. "Just get it over with Liss."

And she did. "Oh my god Rose! Do you have any idea how worried I was? You were out sleeping on a wet bench in the snow and your lips were blue. Do you know how much you scared me? All I heard was you screaming and then something crashing and then you just bolted before I could even talk to you."

She was nearly breathless and flustered at the end.

"Liss, I-I broke up with Dimitri." And then again the tears came on full flow.

I just sat there sobbing in my best friend's arms as she told me it will all be okay. Finally after a long time, I trudged back to my room and dove under the covers.

I woke up disoriented later by somebody coming into my room and putting something on my bedside table. A second later the mattress dipped as somebody sat next to me.

"Hey Rose, I know you're awake." I heard Christian say.

Christian, talking to me when I was sensitive? I actually wanted to look up to see if pigs were flying.

I sat up and leaned against my headboard and Christian switched on the lamp on my bedside table. Once the room was dimly lit I could see compassion on his face. Shit. There was also a plate of lasagne on the table.

"What do you want Chritstian?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Look Rose, I just want you to listen. Just don't interrupt for once. Please just listen. For the past six months I have literally been living with Dimitri and I know for a fact that Dimitri works like crazy. He's always on the move with me or at court for emergencies. He goes for days without proper sleep. I also know for a fact that he misses you like crazy. I no I'm not in a place to tell you if you're right or wrong but don't just leave him because he's the best thing that ever happened to you."

Wow. Christian standing up for Dimitri. Those two must have developed a friendship. "He misses me? He misses me?! Well he definitely does not show it very well. I have seen thrice Christian! Three times in six months! Surely he has _some _time off!" I was yelling by the end.

He scoffs and gets up. "Trust me, whatever free time he has, he spends with you."

"Whatever, Christian, just get out!" I say in exasperation.

He walks to the door but pauses on the door. "I knew there was no point in this because you wouldn't listen but I tried anyway. You have to _make_ a relationship work Rose; you have to work for it. And what you both have done now, you've given up. Anyways, I cooked, eat something."

With that he left but he his words spun in my mind. _You've given up. You've given up._ But anyway I swallowed the lasagne, not focusing on the taste. After that I began work on of my assignments that were due on Monday.

**DPOV**

I cannot describe how I felt after Rose's call. I wanted to calm her down, tell her that soon we would spend some time together and reconnect, try to make our relationship better because I couldn't bear to live without her. Instead I had panicked when she said we were done and yelled at her, making it worse.

I didn't know what to feel anymore. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was numb. I had lost Rose. My Milaya. My Roza. Well not mine anymore.

So after her call, I did the only thing I could do. I worked even more because I knew as soon I went home and I was alone I wouldn't be able to handle it. Handle myself. And I didn't want to damage my apartment.

I couldn't even imagine a life for myself that Rose wasn't a part of. We had been together for less than a year but she owned my heart. And one was thing was clear to me, she would always own it.

Sighing, I looked at the wall clock on the opposite wall and seeing that my break was over I walked back into the room where, for the past 30 hours, I had interrogating a human who was directly involved with a Strigoi attack on one of the neighbouring academies.

The man's name was Alec Brown and he was the most infuriating son of a bitch I had ever interrogated. He was snide, overconfident and cocky but I wasn't having any of his shit today.

My fist connected with his face again and I had the sick satisfaction of hearing a crack and seeing blood spurt out of his mouth. But all he did was smile.

"I am going to ask you one last time, who compelled you?!"

He just smiled a bloody smile at me again and I kicked his ribs, hearing another crack. Yes, so I was a little more harsh than usual but under the circumstances I couldn't help it.

"WHO COMPELLED YOU?!" I roared at him.

Nothing. Frustrated, I turned around to leave the interrogation cell to go find something to suffocate him with.

But turning around him was the biggest mistake I ever made.

**RPOV**

I was typing away on my laptop on a psychology assignment when suddenly Lissa burst into my room making my head snap up. Her face was etched with concern and panic literally radiated from her.

"Rose get up and pack some clothes. Quick! We're going to Court." She all but shouted at me.

I got up and walked toward her cautiously. "Liss, what's wrong? What's going on?" I ask uncertainly.

She takes a deep breath and gives me life changing answer. "Dimitri has been shot in the chest. They don't know if he's going to make it through the night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you for the reviews. Always happy to get your responses. So here's the new chapter. Enjoy and leave a review!**

**RPOV**

Chapter 3

I had never been a believer in God, heel or heaven. But in the last ten hours or so my beliefs had been seriously tested and changed.

It felt like my own personal hell had been created for me.

After Lissa had given me the dreadful the news that Dimitri had been shot, I had slipped into ultimate panic mode. I had packed within literally three minutes and then Eddie had driven Lissa, me and Christian to Court. But again luck was definitely _not _on my side. The road to Court had been blocked due to heavy snowfall. And we had to take a longer, excruciatingly uncomfortable forest route. It had taken us six hours for us to get here and for the last two hours I had been pacing frantically in the waiting area outside the ER.

The doctors wouldn't let me see Dimitri but I had caught little snippets of the current situation. He had been bleeding profusely because the bullet had hit a major blood vessel and had slipped into a coma about five hours ago and the doctors were debating whether or not to put him on life support.

After hearing this, all of Lissa's attempts and calming me down had gone down the drain. I felt numb. Empty and hollow on the inside. My last words to Dimitri on the phone went through my head. _I never want to see you again_. Oh god, why the fuck had I said that? A strong sense of regret suffocated me. I had cut it off with him, told him in the heat of the moment that I hated him, when in fact I loved him more than anything.

My chain of thought was broken by a young nurse tapping me on the shoulder. "You're here for Dimitri Belikov right?" She asked in an overly sweet voice that made me want to choke her.

"Yes." I answered; hope building up in me while I prepared myself for the worst.

She nodded. "You can visit him now. One at a time please."

I didn't even wait for her to finish her sentence before I bolted to Dimitri's room. I came to a halt before his door and braced myself. I ran my hands through my tangled hair, trying in vain to tame it. Then I gently opened his door and stepped in, closing it just as quietly behind me.

I had seen Dimitri once before in a hospital bed when Tasha had attacked him with fire but never had I seen him like this. The strong, protective Dimitri that I knew lay on the bed looking fragile and actually breakable. His tall frame which usually showed confidence and strength looked strangely and unusually weak.

Then I noticed that there was also a doctor in the room. He had looked up when I had entered the room and was silently waiting for me to finish my inspection. His nametag read Dr. Simon Pierce.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, wanting my voice to be strong but it came out all shaky and broken.

Dr. Pierce offered a kind smile. "We can't say just yet but we aren't going to put him on life support, that's always a good thing. But his vitals don't look too good right now and he has lost a lot of blood."

I nodded, not completely absorbing the information. After that the doctor left me alone with Dimitri. I sat on the hard, uncomfortable metal bench next to the hospital bed. I took his large hand in my smaller one, finding it void of its usual warmth. I clutched on to his cold, unresponsive hand while I rested my head next to his arm on the bed and for the first time in almost nineteen years, I bawled like a little baby.

Yes we had hit a rough patch. An extremely rough patch and things had gotten pretty nasty but he couldn't just be taken away from me like this. As I sat there crying my eyes out, one thing was clear to me. If I lost Dimitri, I would probably lose myself too.

**DPOV**

As soon as I turned my back on the subject of my interrogation, I felt a brutal pain as the bullet sliced its way through my chest. Then I felt nothing. As my vision got blurry, I saw a lot of faces crowd around me, they were all talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

After that as the haze in my brain finally cleared a bit, I heard the faint, distant beating of a heard monitor. There was also an unbearable pain in my chest. And then I fell back into oblivion.

The next time the haze cleared, I heard two people talking. I couldn't make out what exactly they were saying but there was something about life support, blood loss and then again the dark abyss sucked me in.

When the fog cleared the next time, my hand was entwined with another, soft, small hand that even in this state was all too familiar. _Roza._ Her head was next to hand and I could hear sobbing and she was saying something but I couldn't concentrate enough to comprehend what she was saying.

I wanted so badly to open my eyes. To squeeze her hand. To console her. But again I lost myself to nothingness.

**RPOV**

**One week later…**

Dimitri still hadn't woken up although the doctors said that he was recovering at an impressive rate and it shouldn't be too long before he wakes up from the coma. His cheeks had regained some colour and his heart beat was stronger than when I had first come in.

I has skipped school for the past one week and stayed by his side most of the time. Even at the times when Lissa forced me to go get some sleep I just wouldn't be able to and I mostly ended up showering quickly before returning to his bedside. By this time it would be an understatement to say that I was worried sick.

Lissa had also stayed at Court for the past week but she had been incredibly busy in meetings and whatever else it is that queens do. But she still visited whenever she could. Christian was also here a lot. Turns out Dimitri and him had indeed become pretty good friends. Hell, I might even call them besties.

I groaned as I slipped off my clothes and waited for the water in my shower to turn hot. I had become seriously stiff from sitting on that hard bedside bench in the hospital.

The shower did little to soothe me but I stepped out after a couple of minutes and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. I put on a Lehigh sweatshirt on top and was just finishing my coffee when my phone buzzed on the kitchen counter of my apartment at Court.

Putting the mug in the sink, I grabbed my phone hastily. It was Lissa. I sighed.

"Yes Liss?" I asked.

"Rose, I was down at the hospital visiting Dimitri and he's just woken up. He's asking for you." _Oh my God!_ Finally. I took a deep breath as if a huge weight had been lifted off of me.

I didn't even wait for her to say anything else before I hung up and sprinted to the hospital. It was on the other side of Court but I made it there in less than four minutes.

I dashed through the hospital corridors and flew into Dimitri's room, making Christian stop mid sentence and smirk. He was himself again.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone now. We'll talk later." He said and I swear to god for some inexplicable reason, with every word he said there was a growing desire in me to punch the shit out of him.

On his way out, he stopped next to where I stood and smirked again.

"Behave, you two."

Oh hell, man. Enough already. "Fuck off Chrissie."

He muttered something unintelligible and finally left.

My gaze finally fell on Dimitri. His soft brown orbs, which I hadn't seen for months, were silently, almost cautiously assessing me. They widened a bit when they met my eyes. Yeah, the crying had left them slightly red and the dark shadows under my eyes had become more prominent.

Then those beautiful eyes lowered again, looking at everything else in the room but me. He was probably waiting for me to explode.

Instead I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, facing him. I grabbed his hand tightly in both of him. This obviously surprised him as he looked at me then at our entwined hands and then back up at me again.

"Hey." I said softly.

His lips curved up ever so slightly but other than that he remained quiet.

I opened my mouth to say something but instead Dimitri tugged on our entwined hands, pulling me into an embrace. I carefully avoided his chest and leant my head against his shoulder as my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. His hands were tight around my waist.

"Is this okay, is it hurting you?" I whispered softly in his ear.

"No Roza. Not at all." He whispered back. His voice is slightly scratchy and had a rasp to it. God, it's been so long since I've been with him like this. Peacefully, not arguing or fighting.

Then as if he could read my mind he said something I'd been aching to hear for months. "I'm so sorry Milaya. So, so sorry." And I know he's apologizing for the last six months that we've been apart.

I pull back a little but still keep my arms around him. "Well as good as it feels to finally hear you say that, sorry isn't going to fix it this time Dimitri."

"I know baby. I know I'm going to have to work for it and I will gladly do so for as long as I have to because the thing is Roza, I can't picture my life without you in it." His voice is determined and confident this time. His words move me to my core because I feel just the same way.

I smile widely. "Good. We also have tons to talk about but that can wait." Then I pull him in for a long deep kiss which leaves us both breathless.

As we break apart I again hear the words that I wanted to hear for so long. "I love you so much Roza." He whispers.

"I love you too." Then I give him a quick peck. "But you're not getting me back with a couple of mind blowing kisses. You're still going to have to work for it, you know."

He chuckles softly. "Oh, I know."

"Very, very hard." I say just to tease him a little.

He laughs and it's weak yet beautiful sound. "Yes love, I know."

"Good now that that's settled, I need some sleep."

"Don't leave Rose." His voice is torn.

I grin at him. "Who said anything about leaving?" I ask I pull off my sweatshirt and crawl into the narrow hospital bed beside him.

I lean my head on his shoulder and put an arm around his waist gingerly. "Is this fine?"

"Yes love, it's absolutely perfect."

And then I fall asleep in Dimitri's arms after more than three months and for the first time in weeks, I sleep peacefully and soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update but enjoy the new chapter and leave a review please! :) **

**RPOV**

Chapter 4

When I woke up Dimitri's arm was slung loosely around my waist and he was still sleeping. The room was still dark but there was a dim light seeping in from the crack under the door. Moving carefully so I didn't wake Dimitri, I got out of bed and slipped out into the hallway, shutting the door soundlessly behind me.

I was excruciatingly hungry and I remembered in my sleepy state that I hadn't had dinner last night. I walked briskly to the hospital cafeteria, not wanting to leave Dimitri alone for a long time.

I was surprised to bump into Christian there. "What are you doing here?" we spoke at the same time.

I crossed my arms and looked at him expectantly. He sighed and turned to pay the cashier. "Well if you must know I'm just getting a coffee after visiting my good friend Belikov."

I sniggered. "What? I was just with him and I didn't see you."

"I know you were just with him bumblebee, but you were sleeping like a hibernating bear throughout." By this time Christian had moved to the side and was sipping his coffee while I ordered two chicken wraps and paid the cashier. A bit much for six in the morning but I was starving.

The next time he spoke, Christian's voice was serious. "So you're going to make him do all the work huh? You know it wasn't just his fault; you were working and doing your duty too. Isn't that a tad bit unfair?"

I picked up my food and stepped aside with him so that the queue could keep moving. "How so, darling firecracker? I agree that I was working too but I was still willing to work on my relationship. I didn't just give up. Every time I tried to visit him either he wasn't here or he was too busy to spend time with me, I guess you didn't know that part of it, huh?"

Yeah that made him shut up. "And call me bumblebee again and I will gladly cut off a certain miniscule organ of your poorly gifted male anatomy."

To my utter surprise he just shook his head and smiled. "You are a disturbed psychopathic woman Rose. But for your sake and for his I hope it works out this time. Dimitri's a really good man."

Oh I just knew he was a big softie on the inside, that firecracker. After that he left and I quickly inhaled my food. When I returned to Dimitri's hospital room he wasn't there and a nurse was fixing up his bed.

A wave of panic hit me. "Where is he?" I demanded.

I think the nurse noticed my panic because she just smiled kindly. "Oh honey don't worry. He's in the examination room down the hall; they're removing his bandages today."

I exhaled in a rush of relief and slumped into the pathetic excuse of a couch in the corner of the room. I was delighted to hear that Dimitri was making progress.

I must have fallen asleep again because when I opened my eyes again I was in bed and there was bright sunlight streaming in from the window. I guess I was still on human schedule and so was Dimitri apparently because he was next to me, propped up against a couple of pillows. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around me while his attention was focused completely on a battered old novel. I could bet my life that it was a western.

I continued to study his gorgeous features for a while and he continued to drown in his book or so I thought.

"You know it's considered rude to stare." He said while still looking into his book. His voice held a hint of amusement to it.

"How kind of you to educate me." I drawled sarcastically as I stretched with his arm still around me.

He put his book down and turned to towards me. His eyes held a beautiful sparkle and for the first time in six months my heart fluttered.

"Oh it's my pleasure, love."

"Well I'm glad I'm so pleasurable, now let go of me I have to pee." I said as I attempted to manoeuvre out of hold but his grip just tightened.

"Oh I find you very, very pleasurable alright." He whispered in my ear and nipped my earlobe making me shiver and close my eyes.

And then I snapped them open. I moved and carefully avoiding his wound, I straddled him. I leaned over him, my hair falling over his neck and chest. I knew that drove him wild, his near black eyes were proof of that.

I spoke while kissing and nipping his neck lightly. "Oh I know you do. But you see you know you're not getting any of this" I said while gesturing to my body, "till you work for it. And you will work for it." I said and bit his bottom lip and then soothed the sting with my tongue, making his breath hitch. Well it was good to know that I still had this effect on him.

Then I moved off of him and got of the bed and headed to the adjoining washroom.

"Tease." I heard Dimitri whisper.

I stopped and turned grinning at him broadly. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He smiled a full rare innocent smile that momentarily blinded me. "Nothing Milaya, absolutely nothing."

"Yeah I thought so."

After that I spent the entire day with Dimitri in the hospital. We talked about anything and everything. Our relationship and what caused it to fall apart. We both agreed that we were going to make it work we would have to spend a lot of time together and communicate like we did before I moved away. I could see on Dimitri's face that he was just was as willing as me, to fix our relationship. It was a necessity because we couldn't live apart; the last six months had proved that very clearly to both of us.

Then we discussed college. Dimitri wanted to know everything about my college life. The parties, my classes, the whole deal. I could see the happiness and the pride on his face when I told him that I was getting exceptionally good grades in all my classes.

Then he told me about what he had been doing for the past six months. Turns he had missed me a lot too but the head guardian here at court had changed and the new head, Hans was especially fond of Dimitri and he liked to show this fondness my smothering my boyfriend with tons upon tons of work.

That night I slept with Dimitri again. The next morning he was given clearance to go home.

I sat on his bed while Dimitri changed from the hideous hospital gown into his own clothes.

"So when are you leaving for college?" he asked while pulling on his t-shirt.

"After a month."

He turned to face me with slightly wide eyes. "Roza, you can't miss classes for that long. You already missed a week because of me."

I rolled me eyes. Always the responsible one. "Relax Dimitri, my winter break began two days ago. I'm not missing any classes and I already all of my missed assignments."

"That's good. Now let's get out of here." He said grabbing my waist and hoisting me off the bed.

We headed out and after having a large breakfast at one the cafés, we headed to my apartment. It was on the better and more luxurious side of Court, very close to Lissa's official residence, the Royal Palace.

After getting Dimitri settled into the guest bedroom, I gave him his vitamins. It felt good that for once I was taking care of him and not the other way around. It was good that Lissa gave me college breaks off from guarding duty. I got my much needed rest.

I got into my bed after my shower but for some reason I couldn't sleep even though I was tired enough to sleep for more than half the day.

After about an hour I gave up with a great big sigh and slipped into bed with Dimitri in the guest room. He was already sleeping, looking amazingly peaceful.

As I lay down his arm automatically found its way around my waist, making me smile. Old habits die hard.

I snuggled in closer and I was out like light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes so I know that late doesn't even begin to describe this long overdue post but here it is and I will continue this story probably with frequent updates now :) **

**So enjoy and leave a review!**

**DPOV**

Chapter 5

I woke up slightly groggy and disoriented. The digital watch on the bedside table glared back at me with its red numbers. It was almost six. Wow, I had slept for the better part of the day. But then again I hadn't slept properly for nearly six months so I needed the rest. And getting shot in the chest didn't help.

Rolling over I saw the bed was empty and that Rose was nowhere to be seen. A small smile hit my lips as I thought of her snuggling closer and closer in her sleep. Yeah, we still had a lot to work out but I'd be damned if I neglected her and let her walk away again.

I sat up to take my pills and a groan escaped me. My chest was still pretty sore but it would be better soon with the speedy dhampir healing. Just as I was setting the bottle of water on the bedside table, the door to the guest room opened and in walked the lovely brunette angel. With a tray of food in her hands? Did the pills have a side effect of hallucinations?

I couldn't resist asking. "You cooked?" One of my eyebrows automatically went up with the query.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I will generously ignore your offending tone and not hit you because you're injured. But yeah I cooked, learnt a couple of things in these last six months."

A twinge of sadness shot through me. Had I actually been there for Rose, I would have known. Maybe I could even have taught her to cook. I know learning how to cook was a pretty insignificant thing but right now it just stood as a reminder of how I had neglected the only woman I have ever loved, for work and duty.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Rose placing the tray next to me and placing her hand on my forearm. Damn it, just that simple touch after months made me want to take her right there. But I restrained myself because I still had to work my way back to her and because my chest was still not healed.

"Eat something. You haven't eaten since breakfast." Her eyes were soft and she looked well rested and well, simply breathtaking.

No Dimitri. Self control. Don't ruin your progress by taking her right now. Doesn't matter how turned on you are.

Those pills were screwing with my head.

We ate the food in comfortable silence with Rose stealing from my plate after she had polished off hers. I didn't mind though. The familiarity of the action made me smile. After dinner Rose insisted on clearing up telling me to "just shut up and stay in bed" when I offered to help. Her words. So yeah, I clearly had some grovelling and sucking up to do.

**RPOV**

While I cleared away the dishes, a thought hit my mind. Maybe I should let Dimitri have the master bedroom. Despite all its classiness and luxury, the guest bedroom did have a small bed and Dimitri was a tall man. The bed in my bedroom was bigger and would probably be more suitable for him. I mean he was still healing and I wanted him comfortable. Plus the TV was in my room.

Yeah okay, Dimitri was sleeping in my room tonight. I would take the guest bedroom.

With that in mind I went to the guest bedroom again. Dimitri had a book in his hand but he looked like he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Okay so change in sleeping plans. You sleep in my bedroom tonight. It'll be more comfortable for you."

"Roza please. I'm fine. In fact I was thinking I would go back to my apartment. You should be relaxing during your vacation, not worrying about me."

Yeah, if he thought I would let him out of my sight right now he had another thing coming. "You're staying here and sleeping in my bed. Now let's go. Chop chop." I stared at him defiantly, daring him to say otherwise.

He sighed but nevertheless got out of bed. Yes, till I forgive him, Dimitri is my bitch. And he knows it. Oh this is going to be fun.

So I got him into my bed and got him a bottle of water for pills and then as I was about to walk out, Dimitri grabbed my wrist, effectively halting me, and turned me around.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll sleep in the guest bedroom. I don't want you to get hurt." I offered lamely. Truth is, sleeping in the same bed as him makes me go weak in the knees and makes me want to forgive him way sooner than he deserves. And then jump his bones. So basically it's dangerous.

And he already knows that because I got an eye roll. "Roza we managed on a hospital bed which was half the size, I think we'll be fine here."

But I still stood there. I didn't want him to feel like I was forgiving him easily. _Should have thought about that before you crawled into bed with him last night and today morning. _But it did feel nice to have his strong warm arms around me. I had missed it terribly for a long time now.

Sighing I moved closer. "Alright, fine."

I got into bed but stayed on my side of the bed. But apparently Dimitri didn't like that because a second later I was on my side with my head on his shoulder and one of his arms wrapped tightly around me, cradling me to his body.

Now I tried, I really did, to resist him and just pretend that I was a statue. But it was a futile effort because the feel of his arm around me and his body against mine was melting me like delicious melted white chocolate.

So my arm automatically went around his ribs, avoiding his wound and my leg found its way around his waist and again, despite sleeping for most of the day, I was asleep within seconds.

In the morning it was a buzzing sound that woke me up. Stupid cell phone. Dimitri was still sleeping; his pills made him sleep a lot I think because the Dimitri I knew was like a machine. The man barely slept. Or maybe I just slept a lot more in comparison.

So I carefully untangled myself and walked into the living room to take the call. It was Lissa.

"Vasilisa do you _have_ a death wish?" I all but growled at her.

"Yes, Rose I know it early but-"

"No early doesn't even begin to cover it. It's barely seven."

I could practically see her disdain eye roll at that. "You know I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

I yawned before answering. "What is it?"

"So I know how late minute it is but I just got the email two days ago and I forgot to tell you because then Dimitri woke up and I knew you'd want to be with him and I figured you hadn't checked you email yet-" she ranted.

"Your point, my child?"

"We have a week of extra classes starting tomorrow for that lit class. And I already signed you up for it last month remember? Plus I gave David the week off, so you'll have to come."

Now I get why she was stalling so much. I did not like interruptions at the times of the year when I actually had time to relax and not be alert. And I wasn't a big fan of the lit class. Because of a certain human in that class. Because said human had a slight obsession with me. He'd asked me out constantly during these last months and been rejected every time but that didn't seem to wane his determination.

And if I went then Dimitri went with me. And if Dimitri found out about said human, James I think his name was, he was probably going to get very possessive. More than he was now. Yeah not that much fun.

"Fine. But Dimitri's coming."

"I figured. How're things going with you two?"

"Good, good. He's trying to earn my forgiveness and make it up."

"And by that you mean, he's sucking up to you big time and you're enjoying it."

"I'm going to hang up now my dear child because it is simply too early to listen your mindless chatter." I hung up to her laughing.

Then I went back to bed, snuggling back to the hot Russian who was still sleeping. His arm automatically went around me and he stirred a bit.

"Roza?" Damn it his voice was sexy when he was still half asleep.

"It's just me comrade. Go back to sleep. You have some packing to do later today."

"Huh?" Oh god his face was so cute when he was confused. I just wanted to kiss him all over.

_Jeez, weird much Rose?_

I settled my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled, falling asleep already.

"You're coming to college with me."

"What?"

But I was asleep already.


End file.
